The Monster Overlord
by MadHat886
Summary: Naruto becomes the new Overlord of all monstergirls and is raised in their world. Now as an adult the Leaf Ninjas seek him out for him to save a world he has no love for. Powerful, dark, harem fic.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Monster Fox Lord -

In the monster lord castle a gathering of the most powerful monster queens have gathered by the current Monster Lord. The castle is where all the Monster Lords ruled from since Alice the first came to be and created the Six Ancestors who all monsters came from. But before her or even the goddess Ilias there was another, the Overlord who ruled over all. He came from the race of man who created both the monsters and goddesses using the Orb that could only be used by him or one who is worthy of its power. All the races of monsters and goddesses are females and able to mate with human males. They all served the Overlord with Alice the first ruling the monsters, and the Goddess Ilias who ruled the goddess and angels. For he's the one who created both the monster and goddess races. (1)

Then one day the Overlord was gone, leaving only the Orb behind in his castle that became the monster lord's castle which Alice the first took for herself. The goddess Ilias and Alice the first fought the Great Monster Wars when the goddess envy and greed over came her. For she thought she was more worthy to keep safe their master's Orb. The two forces fought till Ilias managed to trick Alice and the Six Ancestors, sealing them in a subspace prison. But she was also sealed into the prison she created for the monsters, by Lunatine Sakiess the Divine Goddess, her angel Lahaav and Shiva Revilis the Destroyer Goddess. They didn't want her ruling the world and betrayed her. Leaving her trap in the prison with seven monsters, one of which is just as powerful as she is.

After both leaders fell the war ended with new rulers of both sides taking over. Alice the 2nd carried on following her mother's footsteps and allowing any monster who is strong enough to fight her for the title of Monster Lord. While the Goddesses and the angels split into different factions. All of whom waited for the return of their beloved master or one that would become their new Overlord.

Both sides interacted with the humans and both gain much from the exchange as both sides being females needed males to have children. With any male child being human while the female child always taking after their mother. With the mixing of both light and dark the human race of that world grew stronger. Males and some human females gain great magic from the monsters and goddesses bloodlines. And many different races were born from the mixing with some creating their own race and cultures.

Now in the present in the central chamber where the Orb is kept, Shiva Revilis waited for the Monster Lord and the ruling queens to come. After the war she made herself the guardian of the Orb. She isn't like the others that the Overlord created for she is a mix of both monster and goddess, the first that survived. All other attempts have failed with the only of mating between those who carry either monster or goddess have allowed children with both bloodlines to come to be. But none have shown the power that she has, she is the strongest of the first generation that the Overlord had created. The only reason she had never bothered to rule either side was that she was happy just watching and protecting the Overlord.

"Shiva Revilis the goddess of balance." Her upper body is that of a pale purpler skin woman with long thick silver hair that's kept in twin pony tails by a huge skull like helmet. The lower half of her body is that of a long silver snakes. She wore what she passes off as a dress with more of the front missing, with two sections of cloth covering her breasts with a plunging neckline that just barely stays above her groin.

Shiva stared at the stand where the Orb is kept on. She didn't turn her back as the 9 strongest monsters came into her chamber.

"Alice Fateburn the 16th." Her upper body is that of a purple skinned woman, with long white hair with two horns growing on the top of her head. Her lower body is that of a purple scaled snake. Her slender but busty form betrays her hidden strength, she wears a black skimpy top that barely covers her breasts and a short black skirt.

Her mother, "Alice Fateburn the 15th. She looks like her daughter but has a larger body and a more mature look.

"Fan Mei the fox queen." She wore a sleeveless white kimono that showed off her huge chest. She wore nothing underneath as they could only see naked flesh, she also wore a long white fur scarf and a golden hairpiece. She also wore a collar with a large bell on it.

"Dragona the dragon queen." Her buxom shapely body is only covered by a skimpy leather armor. The armor if it can even be called that, left much of her body exposed. More like an open leather coat, barely covering her ample breasts and panty like bottom. Her skin is light brown with patches of red scales here and there, mostly on her arms and neck on her body. She jas short light pink hair with two horns coming out and yellow eyes. On her back grew a large pair of leathery bat like wings and lower down is a long lizard like tail.

"Lei Ling the orochi queen." She unlike the others appears as a young slender woman with long black hair and red eyes. She is dressed in a many layered kimono of different shades of red. She's like one of those dolls he has seen dress up in kimonos. She is the smallest in size and has the figure of a slim young woman.

"Xueli the angel demon queen." A white skin demon with very long black hair that she keeps in twin pony tails that reach the ground. Her pale body is covered in tribal tattoos and has four pairs of wings on her back, the set on the right are demon wings and the left angel like wings. She's wearing a red Chinese style dress that has a hole in the middle that shows off the deep valley of her huge breasts and expose her flat belly. The dress is also cut to show off her long shapely hips, the long sleeves of her dress aren't connected but held up by straps on the arms.

"Sei Mei the nurarihyon queen." A dusty skin beauty with black hair in her human form. She's a powerful demon who uses her hair as a weapon, even hardening them to razor wire in strength. She has her long black hair done up making it look like there's a circle on the back of her head, held by a large hair piece that looks like a hat. She's wearing a green kimono that is worn loose revealing her shoulders and her large burst.

"Sharia the Great Demon Goddess." She is a long haired beauty who has large golden bat like wings on her back. She also wore next to nothing, wearing nothing but what could loosely be called panties, a collar, and sandals. Like the others she stands around 8 feet and has the same built as they do.

"Benfelite Neuros the demon queen." Who is a very busty dark skin woman with long purple hair. She's a bit taller then the others and she has a far more busty figure. She has large firm breasts much bigger then the others and a much curvier body to go with it. She has two large horns poking out of her hair, two pairs of wings one pair on her back and a smaller pair coming from her lower back. She also has a long purple tail. She's wearing nothing but armor that showed off 98 percent of her body. With strips and barely there underwear that just covers enough to hide her naughty bits.

"So mind telling me why you called us?" Alice 16 ask crossing her arms under her ample chest.

"We we're about to fight for the title of monster lord," Fan Mei said as she and the others have trained themselves for this moment for years. With Alice 15 getting older she decided it's time to step down from being the monster lord. And as she had done when she took the throne, her daughter must fight all rivals to earn it.

"This better be important," Lei Ling said.

"There's the throne with my name on it," Sharia said.

"I only stop the match because you wouldn't dare do this without cause," Alice 15 said.

"It is," Shiva said sliding to the side letting the monsters see the stand that is now empty.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO THE ORB?" Alice 15 shouted as she appeared in front of Shiva. The other monsters also were in shock seeing the most tresured item for both monsters and angels gone. What's worse is that the Orb couldn't be detected by any magic or energy. You just have to find it using sight.

"The Orb just began glowing as it did when the Overlord held it. Then it just teleported away," Shiva explained to the monsters.

"It can do that?" Benfelite ask.

"It can. But the last time, I saw it teleport away was when the Overlord was still around. He could summon it to him no matter where it was," Shiva said.

"Does that mean he's back?" Lei Ling ask as she like the younger monsters only have stories and paintings of the Overlord before he disappeared.

"That's where things get... confusing. It came back along with the new Overlord," Shiva said.

"A new Overlord?" Dragona ask.

"Yes the orb seems to have chosen a new Overlord on it's own or the Overlord has chosen himself, a new young man to be the new Overlord," Shiva said.

"A young man? Is he cute?" Sei Mei ask.

"And more importantly how big is he?" Sharia ask.

"Did you already have him for yourself? You are one of the few monsters left who served under the old Overlord. So did he measure up?" Xueli ask.

"He is a cutie and he's part fox like Fan Mei here. But for how he messures up to the old Overlord in bed... That's the problem, none of us will be able to serve him with our bodies as, I did with the last Overlord," Shiva said pointing to the pile of pillows she uses as her bed.

The monsters lords and queen turn to see their new Overlord sleeping on the bed. And they saw what the problem is, he's just a small child. He's small, thin and looks to be around 4 years old. From what the monsters can see he hasn't been eating well and they saw signs of abuse on his body. And as Shiva had said he's part fox like Fan Mei, having a tail and ears of a fox. Which surprised the monsters as they have never seen a male monster before. No monstergirl has ever given birth to a male monster before. They mate with human males but only give birth to female monsters and human males.

They also felt their blood start to boil seeing how hurt the child is. Monstergirls with their long lives are lucky to give birth to even a single child in their lifetime. Which is why monstergirls are so sexy compared to human females to gain attention to human males to mate with, to balance out their low fertility. Which is why monstergirls are very protective of young children, even more when the child carries the scent of a monster on them.

"He hasnt spoken where he came from yet and is scared of just about everything. His name is Naruto and he told me that the Orb just appeared in front of him, when he grab it he found himself back here. After, I calm him down, I gave him a bath and a change of clothes. He was hungry so, I gave him some of my milk," Shiva said hefting her large breasts.

"So you're his mother?" Alice 15th ask as no monstergirl would ever give up a chance to adopt a child.

"I have as he will needs a mother and to teach him how to be an Overlord," Shiva said.

"Danm," Fan Mei said as he's a fox like her.

"Girls it's important not to overwhelm him. He's just a little boy," Alice 15th said knowing what the younger monsters wanted to do. "Just go and tell the others the news and that it be a few years before they can serve him with their bodies."

"Yes mother," Alice 16th said as she and the others left muttering how they wanted to hold him.

The two older monstergirls move over to where their new Overlord slept. He's so young and with him being part monster and now the new Overlord. His lifespan is now much longer like the other powerful monsters. They can only imagine what he'll become in the future.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - A world with a mix of the Overlord game and both Monster Girl Quest and Violated Hero.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Monster Fox Lord -

Shiva smiles she gently wraps her coils around her son, Naruto who continue to sleep. Alice 15 stood near as she looks over the Orb the source of power for all monsters and angels. Word has gone out in what has happen and the arrival of their new Overlord. So they're just waiting for the others to come. They have learned much about Naruto by using their magic to look into his mind. And what they found boiled their blood seeing a child being used as a scrap goat for a ninja village. They also discovered why he's part fox, having what the people of his world call a demon sealed inside of him.

Combining their powers they easily took the fox out of Naruto and place the fox shape spirit into a crystal. They also found something interesting as it seems there are two small pieces of a pair of souls that were placed inside of Naruto. They took them out as well, placing them into crystals as well to deal with later. Right now all that matter's is to make sure Naruto is healthy and well. For he is now the future Overlord who will rule all monsters and angels as the old one once did. But right now all he needs is a mother to care for him and raise him to adulthood.

"This young boy is going to need much healing," Alice 15 said as she had finish scanning his body with her magic. She doesn't like what she sees, hardly any meat on his bones and old injuries. The only thing that kept his body going was the healing energy from the fox spirit.

"Once we learn where he came from, let's raze it to the ground," Shiva said as any monster girl will always attack anyone or anything that harms their child.

"Yes we should," Alice agreed.

"But of course if Naruto came from another world that can be hard to do," Shiva said.

"Well it will be up to him once he's old enough," Alice said glazing at the sleeping form of Naruto who is wrap in his new mother's coils. As she had done when her child was still small.

"So that's our new lord," said a new voice in the room. Turning both monsters saw it's Tamamo no Mae the leader and queen of the kitsunes and one of the Four Heavenly Knights. Who first served as body guards of the first Overlord and after he was gone served the monster lord. She is the oldest member having been serving since the very start. Tamamo is one of the Six Ancestors who left her original body and transferring her spirit into a weaker, child like body. On the orders of Alice the first during the sealing. But since Goddess Ilias was also sealed away, the plan had to be changed but she has served as the mentor of all monsters lords since then. (1)

"Yes he is," Shiva said to her old friend. They have both served their old Overlord together very often.

"How cute he's like me," Tamamo said as she walks up to Naruto and playfully feels his ears.

"Yes he is," Shiva said glaring at Tamamo.

"Already the protective mother," Tamamo said wondering how it be like when she's a mother herself.

"Don't wake him," Shiva said.

"I won't. But, I can't help it. He's so cute," Tamamo said wanting to pick him up and hug him. But of course Shiva won't allow that as new monster mothers are always very protective during the bonding stage. With Shiva coiling herself around Naruto, she's not only saturating him with her scent telling other monsters that he's hers, but also her magic allowing her to detect him and know where he is at all times. It will fade as his power gets stronger as he ages but till then she'll always be able to know where he is.

"Just keep your hands to yourself," Alice warns her as she herself isn't willing to touch her new Overlord during this bonding stage.

"Our new Overlord will have much to learn. And once he's strong enough he'll be able to break the seal and free Alice the first and our old friends," Tamamo said to Shiva.

"Yes it will be nice to see all of them again," Shiva said and will enjoy punishing Ilias for her crimes. Of course since she's trap in the seal with Alice and the others she'll would already had to face her crimes. Since the seal won't allow anything to die within it, Alice and the others would be able to do anything they wanted to Ilias knowing she would never die.

"Our little lord just needs to grow up and be strong," Tamamo smiles. "Not to mention learn how to please a woman."

"Which is well in his future," Shiva glares at her.

"Well others aren't that picky you know," Tamamo said.

"I know," Shiva said as there are plenty of monsters and angels out there who likes young boys.

"We'll going to have to stay on guard for that," Alice said knowing that while the younger monsters see him as a cute boy right now, once he gets older... it be a different matter. Since she's a mother already she can control herself better. But her own daughter and the other monster lords are a different matter all together.

"Let's go and inform the others about what you learn about our new lord," Tamamo said to Alice. "And let Shiva bond with Naruto."

"Yes," Alice agreed as she and Tamamo left the room.

Shiva watch them go before she casted a shield spell over the room. The room already has powerful shield spells cast on it over the years, one on top of another. But now she's a mother she can't be too careful. She wraps herself around her son and brought his head to her ample chest letting herself join him in dreamland.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - See Monstergirl Quest Wiki for more background information.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other work of fiction that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Monster Fox Lord -

Shiva slither towards the doorway leading to the throne room where all the queens and their top monsters had gathered. Alice 15 still reign as the monster lord as the fight for her throne has been set back to a later date. With Naruto being the new Overlord all the monster will serve under him once he's reach adulthood that is. As he is right now, he's just a 4 year old boy who clings to his mommy.

Shiva smiled as she look over her shoulder to see her son holding onto her lower snake body, and hidden as she changed her hair style to be a long flowing one. Her skull like hair piece scared her son, so she took it off. And she found she enjoys letting her hair down and free from the weight of her hair piece. Her son also like to use her mass of long hair to hide in like he's doing now.

She's been keeping him inside her room for over a month now, only allowing some of the queens and her old friends to enter. She's been doing everything she can and allowed the visiting monsters to help her heal her son's body. And she's been marking him as her own so that no monster would be able to claim him as her own while she's alive. She's also been feeding him her milk as a growing boy he needs all the nutrient he can get. Monster children now only feed on their mother's milk for their growing bodies but to gain power, children of powerful monsters need to drink their mother's milk which is enriched with their mother's energy that fuels their own growing one. Which for Naruto as she is the only hybrid of monster and goddess in the world, her power is much greater then any monster or goddess. Which is why no one has ever tried to steal the Orb as she's much stronger then any of the monsters or goddesses out there.

"Will there be many people there mom?" Naruto ask as he clings to her lower half.

"Yes there will be. This party is for you Naruto," Shiva said as she learn how shy her son is around people he doesn't know. She had to work hard to get him from hiding from the others who came into their room.

Naruto said nothing as he clutch tighter to his mother.

"I'll be with you," Shiva said as she reached the main doors of the throne room.

Entering the throne room, Shiva saw that they have made all the arrangements. Tables have been setup with dishes coming from different parts of the world. She look over the food that's been prepared as she told them what kind of food her son is able to eat. Also that none of the food have anything that is meant for someone older. Many monster dishes are made with many stamina boosting items and aphrodisiacs that would get any man ready to have sex. The dishes are made from normal creatures that are found in their world. The race of monster girls were created using the creatures found on the world as a base by the first Overlord. (1)

She saw a huge scorpion and walking mushroom hot pot. Man-Eating plant tarts, roast basilisk, mandrake and basilisk omelet, mandrake kakiage and giant bat tempura. And in the center of the food tables is a giant cake as Naruto really enjoys cake of any kind. Before she gave him the small honey cake, he had never eaten cake before. She learned that most of the food her son ate was what he found in the trash. She will enjoy making those people pay when she's able to make them pay once she find out a way to get to their world.

All along the vast chamber of the throne room are all the monster queens and monster leaders from all over the world. They were already on their way to see who would had won the battle royal for the title of Monster Lord, but it changed once they learned that a new Overlord had appeared. She saw all the leaders of the monster world and their top monsters had come. She saw many new faces and old ones, as she didn't pay much attention to the outside world as she only cared about guarding the Orb.

Shiva smiles as she saw her old friend Sphinx has come out of her pyramid to see her son. And her two friends she hasn't seen in years, Lunatine Sakiess the Divine goddess and her angel Lahaav. Both of them are the few goddesses and angels that are friendly with the monsters. Other goddesses and angels dotted the room, all of them friendly with monsters. Seeing both of them help her to seal Ilias along with Alice and the Six Ancestors in the subspace prison. And once her son is old and strong enough to withstand the power of the orb, the prison would be open.

Shiva stop once she reached the throne that once belonged to the Overlord and been empty since he disappeared. The throne was a simple stone chair as the old Overlord never liked things to be too fancy and the throne reflected how practical he was in his taste. It sat high so the Overlord could be seen by all. None of the Monster Lords had sat on it and it's been a custom to held all matters of state in front of the throne, which another throne was place in front of it at the base of the stairs leading to it. Which is now gone as the new Overlord now is going to claim the empty throne. Alice 15th stood at the left side of the throne awaiting them.

Shiva smiled as she remembers how she served her Overlord while he sat on the very throne right in front of her. She reached around her back using her tail to gently pick up Naruto and pulled him out of her mass of hair. Freed from her hair Naruto clutch tight to her mommy as he saw how many people are staring at him. Shiva stroke his head to calm him as she knows that he found strangers scary, and that all the monsters in the room stood at the shortest, over 7 feet. Well there are some short monsters mixed in with the normal sized ones. The old Overlord did stood over 8 feet. (2)

"Now, Naruto," Shiva spoke softly so only Naruto could hear her. "Be brave and let all of them see their new Overlord. Do it for mommy."

"Yes mommy," Naruto said as Shiva gave him a kiss on his forehead as she places him on the throne.

Shiva turn to face all of the monsters, goddesses and angels, all of them staring at her. They caught sight of Naruto but didn't see him clearly. They all know that their new Overlord is just a small 4 year old boy, who has been taken as her child. Also that he's the first monster male and is part fox, which caused many fox monsters to want to see him.

"My fellow monsters, goddesses and angels. Meet your new Overlord my son Naruto," Shiva said as she moved aside to reveal Nartuo sitting behind her.

At once the room exploded as they cooed over how cute their new Overlord is. The goddesses and angels also followed suit, for like the monsters they're lucky to be able to have a single child before they die. Naruto with his fox whiskers, ears and tail made him adorable to the women eyes.

Alice 15 smiled as she look down at her new Overlord, who calls her his aunt. He's young now but once he's fully grown he won't be seen as cute by the women in the room. Well some of the women as there are women she knows who like young boys. But of course with Shiva being his mother those monsters know better then to press their luck.

"Now ladies it's time to present yourselves to your new Overlord," Alice 15th said as the leaders would present themselves to their new lord and master as they would with the new Monster Lord if the battle royal wasn't canceled for the time being.

"Mommy?" Naruto ask looking at his mother.

"Just sit and let the women greet you and tell you their names and titles. After that we can start the party," Shiva said.

"Yes mommy," Naruto said as the monsters and goddesses leaders formed a line in front of him.

!

Elsewhere -

The kingdom of Silvermoon was formed shortly after the great goddess Ilias along with Alice the 1st and the Six Ancestors were sealed away. The founder and ruler since it first founded, Queen Serenity who was a lesser goddess and devoted follower of Ilias. She created her kingdom to be one free from any monster, only allowing angels and humans to live within her lands. She is able to maintain her kingdom for centuries thanks to a powerful magic crystal that Ilias once used to fight the monsters. The Silver Crystal allowed Queen Serenity to repel any monster from her land and allowed any physical contact to harmlessly pass through her and her angels within a limited range. There are four towers built along the border of Silvermoon that allowed the Silver Crystal field effect to be cast all over the kingdom. The crystal is able to transform monsters into female like mannequins who are used as a work force of the kingdom.

Queen Serenity sat on her throne as she met with her daughter and her knights. She bestowed her daughter and her knights elemental powers from the Silver Crystal and sealed a part of their soul within it. Something that she has done with all of the angels that serve under her. It allowed her to summon them whenever she wants and also allows her to bring them back to life when they die. (3)

Queen Serenity is a sight to behold, she stood over 7 feet and is hyper endowed with a breath taking figure. Her breasts are gigantic twice the size of her head, the sides of her arms couldn't be seen from the front. Behind her was an incredible butt flaring out from her slender waist, each cheek big enough to lose two hands in. Her dress strain to hide her body for the world to see. She kept her long silver hair in twin pigtails that reached to her knees. All of her angels like her are over-endowed compared to the bodies of human women, like their monster girl counterparts. Which is ironic as within Silvermoon, the laws are strict when it comes to sex. Queen Serenity was always a prude even when the first Overlord was around.

Her daughter and leader of the knights, Usagi the knight of life. She is like her mother in figure but is still shorter then her mother at just over 6 feet. She like her mother is a goddess who is still growing into her powers. Once she's fully matures her body will be a mirror like her mothers.

Ami the knight of water. An angel with short blue hair who is cold and calculating.

Rei the knight of fire. An angel who's hot blooded and the closest to Usagi, even if they fight all the time.

Makoto the knight of lightning. She is the strongest in body of the knights and stands over 8 feet tall. She and Ami are always together, working together as a team.

Minako the knight of light. She is a prefect match for Usagi and acts as her body double.

Setsuna the knight of darkness. She is the oldest of the angel knights and body is on the same level as her queen.

Haruka the knight of earth. She is the strongest fighter of the knights and is always looking for a fight.

Michiru the knight of ice. She is the cruelest of the knights and lover of Haruka.

Hotaru the knight of death. The youngest of the knights but the one with the most power. Her body unlike all of her busty fellow knights is slender and petite.

Each one of them lead their own army of angels into battle with the monsters.

"Mother you called for us?" Usagi spoke.

"Yes, I have received a report that the monsters have canceled the battle royal to choose the new Monster Lord. The reason for that is that, there is a new Overlord," Queen Serenity answers.

"A new Overlord?" Setsuna ask as she like her queen are the only ones in the kingdom who can remember when the old Overlord was still around.

"Yes it seems that the Orb has chosen a new Overlord. Which means trouble for us. My plan to free Ilias can only work as long as the Orb couldn't be used. The new Overlord is in the monsters and those goddesses who choose to side with them hands," Queen Serenity explains.

"Wait isn't that a good thing?" Minako ask.

"With a new Overlord who rules both monsters and goddesses, we be able to meet with him and talk with him. You can talk him into stopping the monsters and those goddesses from being so lewd," Ami said as unlike the people within their kingdom the people outside are very open about sex.

"Sex belongs behind close doors," Makoto agreed.

"Yes, I would but this new Overlord is only 4 years old and has been adopted by Shiva. He is too young right now to use the orbs powers without harming himself. He will be raised as any other monster child and won't see how dirty and vile the monster's open sexually really is," Queen Serenity said.

"What do you want us to do?" Rei ask.

"Your mission from this point is to capture the new Overlord and bring him here where he will be protected. And he will be raised the right way," Queen Serenity said.

"I always wanted a little brother or sister," Usagi said.

"And if we can't get him?" Hotaru ask.

"We can always wait for another Overlord. For once he's old enough to use the Orb we all be bond to his wishes as, I was with the old Overlord," Queen Serenity said.

"Kill him if we can't have him. I will gladly do it," Michiru said.

"Also, Setsuna place a bounty for our new Overlord to be deliver alive and unspoiled to me. One of the many adventures of the land might be able to rescue our Overlord from the monsters hands," Queen Serenity said.

"Yes my queen," Setsuna said.

"We simply can't have the new Overlord like our old one," Queen Serenity said as she remembers well how her goddess Ilias was nothing but a sex toy for him. Ilias love and devoted everything to him and when he was gone she had no love left for anyone else. She simply can't let someone like that to rule the world ever again.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - There are non monster girls as they're the ones the first Overlord used to create monsters girls with.

2 - The monster girls with some exceptions usually stands around 7 to 9 feet once they're fully grown and some even taller then that. That also goes for the goddesses and angels with some exceptions.

3 - These are the Monstergirl world Sailor Scouts and are not like their counterparts. They're Knight Templar who see the monsters as a lustful race with no self control. And have to be made pure using the crystal to turn them into mindless mannequins to use as a labor force. They are not heroes in that world.

!


End file.
